paralysed beyond control
by anime kaz
Summary: Shikamaru kissed Temari! she couldn't move! how did he get past her defenses? how did he paralyse her completely! Temari must regain all memories before the kiss to find out! ONESHOT


I do not own any Naruto...except all the DVDs released in Australia so far,  
Kakashi, Gaara, Sakura and ROCK LEE plushies,  
a ps2 game... am I really that obsessed? Sniff... I just realised I really am an Otaku!

Paralysed beyond control.

Her lips felt the gentle pressure of his whilst His lips tasted hers.  
Her eyes were wide with shock whilst his eyes were closed.  
Her fan fell to the ground out of her paralysed hands while he held no weapon at all.  
Her body failed to move whilst his hand moved from his pocket to her cheek.

Shikamaru slowly pulled away, a smirk complemented his raised eyebrow as his hand slid into his pocket and he stepped back. Temari stood frozen. How could he get past all her defences and even manage to take advantage of her?

She had to think, her mind still blank from the kiss she immediately began gathering her thoughts together. He had finished a mission nearby her village and his group stopped in to rest...

* * *

_Flash back._

Shikamaru looked at his team and was surprised they managed to survive that mission. After all, he had to do it with Ino, Sakura and Naruto.

He was fine with Naruto, he had grown used to his impatient, over positive and highly energetic personality.  
He was fine with Sakura, she was an amazing medical ninja and was completely obedient to his orders.  
He was fine with Ino, one of his team mates from when they first became ninja he knew how to handle her short temper and aggressive attitude...

...But all three together? Was Tsunade trying to kill him?

The entire time Naruto was hyperactive, a completely loose cannon!  
Sakura and Ino fought,  
and only Shikamaru knows what else happened but NEVER will he speak of those horrors again. Yes, mention them in a report he will have to but speak! No way.

Temari watched with a stifled laugh as Shikamaru groaned at yet another Ino and Sakura fight. Poor Naruto stepped in to calm them only to be sent flying to the other side of the city. If he didn't get away fast he would be expected to sort it out. This would be more than troublesome. What a drag.

"Looks like your having fun." Temari chuckled as the fight seemed to grow. Shikamaru did nothing but groan.

"Oh look! Naruto's back to fix...there he goes again." Temari said smiling ear to ear as she watched Naruto again fly across the city.

"Please get me out of here." Shikamaru moaned.

"Why? Your subordinates look like they need you. Wait... Naruto's back! Maybe he can work it...and off he goes! His determined to say the least. Heyyyyy! Sakura and Ino are coming this wa..."

Shikamaru went rigid, a cold shiver travelled up his spine and before Temari could open her mouth and greet the two angry girls (whom obviously wanted Shikamaru to choose a side) he had grabbed Temari's hand and pulled her along behind him.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Temari asked as she gripped his hand back. She could hear the yells of Sakura and Ino but they quickly faded into the background. Despite this Shikamaru didn't stop, dragging Temari behind as they leaped on building roofs, tree branches and fences. The wind forced their hair back and Temari couldn't help but let a smile escape. This was actually fun!

It was like when you were a kid, the sheer thrill of running would send you into uncontrollable giggles, you would run until you collapse and could hardly breathe.  
Despite your lungs desperately gasping for any form of oxygen,  
despite your chest aching and your legs feeling as heavy as led,  
despite the sweat clinging your hair to your face, your heart feels like it will burst with happiness and only laughter will escape your mouth.

Temari watched the scenery fly past, barely feeling the ground beneath her feet,  
barely seeing Naruto laying unconscious on the ground,  
barely noticing the kids poking him with sticks; all she felt was Shikamaru's hand, all she saw was Shikamaru's back... She wished they could run forever.

But Shikamaru was and has always been lazy. She was surprised he was running this much but finally his fleeing came to an end and he stopped, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand whilst his other hand still clutched Temari's. All the while muttering

"What a drag."

"Well, you dragged me all over my village and now you owe me something for my troubles." Temari said as she straightened and fanned herself with her hand. The very unimpressed look on Shikamaru's face was priceless. She smirked as she patted the large fan on her back,

"You bet me in the chunin exams...but you gave the win to me. Do you know how much that's eaten away at me?"

"That was years ago!" Shikamaru groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. There was no way he was fighting her after a tough mission with the spawn of the devil, Tsunade's insane prodgie and the knuckleheaded ninja. He was not fighting her after running a lap of an entire city, he was not fighting her after...

"SAKURA! INO! OVER HERE!" Temari called out, waving at nothing. It was enough to make Shikamaru gulp in panic. Maybe a fight wouldn't be so bad.

Quickly he grabbed her waving hand and held it tightly with both of his own.

"Okay okay, I will do anything! Please don't let them find me! I have been to hell and back during this mission! It's such a drag!"

Temari smirked. This time she won't win by default. She will win by her own skill alone!

* * *

Okay. So Temari remembered how she got here, now how did he sneak past her defences and k-k-kiss her?

There was dodging, her fan had a good work out...His shadow possession jutsu! Of course!

"HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU TO KISS ME! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF PERVERT? THAT IS AGAINST MY WILL AND I WILL KILL YOU! AND MAY I REMIND YOU GAARA IS MY BROTHER AND WILL NOT TAKE KINDLY WHEN HE HEARS YOU FORCED YOURSELF ON ME!"

"I only kissed you and it was far from beyond your wishes." Shikamaru smirked as he pointed to the ground. Temari looked down... there were no shadows. That's right. She used her fan to adjust mirrors during the battle, so the light reflected from the mirrors cut out all shadows. She had worked on that plan for ages. So then what was it?

She blushed as the battle fell into place within her mind, her full mental ability finally returning after the sheer shock.

She was going to win! She really was but then she paused,

His eyes were so focused and deep. She could feel herself drowning in them.  
Her last attack had ripped open his shirt and to her surprise...and to be honest her delight, he had some very fiiinnnne abs. His skin was slightly tanned from the dessert sun he was recently exposed to and it almost glistened with his sweat...

And then before she knew it...  
She was paralysed beyond control. She saw him smirk, she saw the look in his eyes that told her his plans and she wanted it. Her heart pounded when his lips touched hers and she wished she could just move enough to wrap her arms around his neck...

Shikamaru smirked at her deep red blush, knowing full well that she had finally come to terms with her willingness.

"Guess I win then." He said without thinking. Wrong move. His smile dropped as her face grew angry, she leaned over in one swift movement, swiping up her fan in her hands and opening it fully.

With a single movement Shikamaru could not stand the wind that forced him backwards. He gasped silently as he felt his feet leave the ground, he groaned as his back hit the cement wall.

As his eyes slowly opened and he cringed slightly he saw her running full force toward him, her eyes burning with fire... he was scared! He was terrified in fact! HE WAS GOING TO DIE he was sure of it! He closed his eye in anticipation...

...He felt two soft lips against his own, two lips he was only recently acquainted with. They kissed firmer then he did but he wasn't complaining. He heard her fan drop to the ground and felt one hand slide around his neck whilst the other stroked his exposed abs. And he was paralysed...beyond control.

Finally she pulled away and licked her lips as if teasing him, tempting him for more. His knees were weak and his heart pounded hard and fast.

"I win." She scoffed as she picked up her fan and left. Shikamaru could do nothing but watch her beautiful back as she walked out the door. That was definitely NOT a drag!

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed the third part of my naruto pairing one shots!  
The first was Gaara x Matsuri = dreaming of sleep.  
The second was Tenten x Neji = how do I tell him now?  
My next one will be Hinata x Naruto :D probably my fave couple!  
I hope you enjoy my stories and keep reading! To you inspiring authors KEEP ON WRITTING!


End file.
